


All Too Easy

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [39]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Crack, Dreams, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, How Derek found out, Love Confessions, MerAdd, MerDer to MerAdd, Sharpies, meddison, sleep talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith once told Derek she could break up with him in her sleep if she had to. Derek never expected her to actually do it.MerAdd. Meddison. Humor. Fluff. Rated T. Set somewhere after GA-S6-E7, “Give Peace A Chance.”
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	All Too Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [luthorslena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorslena/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [Ace_of_the_garden11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_the_garden11/gifts), [earpsdimples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsdimples/gifts), [leonhart_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonhart_17/gifts), [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts), [pclauink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pclauink/gifts), [tornyourdress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/gifts), [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/gifts), [Sammy_McCallister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_McCallister/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Difficult Task](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482398) by [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies). 



> Hello, this is gifted to people who recently commented on my stories :D

_Author's Note:_

This light one came to me sometimes this morning while reading and re-reading some MerAdd classics, and needing some meddison lightness while writing "Love The Way You Lie," which is incredibly angsty.

Hope you enjoy it!

See you in the comments,

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**All Too Easy**

* * *

_Meredith once told Derek she could break up with him in her sleep if she had to. Derek never expected her to actually do it._

_MerAdd. Meddison. Humor. Fluff. Rated T. Set somewhere after GA-S6-E7, "Give Peace A Chance."_

* * *

"You could never break up with me, I'm your McDreamy!" Derek yells at Meredith in the middle of one of their fights.

"You're not the damn sun, you know. I am! Cristina even said so herself and Cristina is never wrong about most things!" Meredith rolls her eyes back at her... Derek.

"Breaking up with me wouldn't be easy. I bet you would stay with me even if I kissed an intern younger than you once on the lips!" Derek scoffs at Meredith dismissively, waging his arrogant smile into a smirk.

"I would not! Breaking up with you would be all too easy. I could do it in my sleep if I had to. You'll rue this day one day if you keep up that asshole attitude!" Meredith bellows.

Derek grunts as if to say "we'll see," in challenge. He knows he's won this round for now, and he thinks he's won all the battles...

_

Later on that evening, Meredith falls asleep first while Derek stays up to draw an aneurysm on the wall with a sharpie.

He can hear Meredith snoring loudly, and he's mostly glad because it took Meredith a while to forgive him for his 'masterpiece' of Isaac's tumor scribbled into their bedroom wall.

But Derek continues on because he's damn near sure that he's close to a breakthrough. He didn't expect to be so damn near a breakup, though.

"I love you..." Meredith talks in her sleep.

Derek smiles, assuming the message is for him as he draws the hypothetical aneurysm clip on the wall in dark purple.

"I love you so much... I've always loved you... I will always love you..." Meredith continues to mumble.

Derek grins as he takes out the orange and green sharpies to fill in the essential brain matter he has to avoid in his surgery tomorrow.

"I love you, Addison Montgomery, I wish you loved me back, because I'm only with Derek because he's the closest thing I could get to YOU, Addie, I want you, Addison..." Meredith finally concludes her mumbles, before rolling over to the other side of the bed.

Derek drops his sharpies mid-draw and they streak all the way through his cartoon aneurysm. Derek thinks for a moment that HE might be having an aneurysm.

DID HIS CURRENT GIRLFRIEND/EX-MISTRESS JUST PROFESS HER LOVE TO HIS OWN EX-WIFE RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!?

"Marry me, Addison, if you're into girls than marry me because I want you and not him, and I always did since you walked through the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital..." Meredith chants through her dreams.

Well, that answers THAT question for Derek. He was hoping to propose to Meredith one day, but it seems that she just proposed to a girl instead of him.

Meredith once told Derek she could break up with him in her sleep if she had to. Derek never expected her to actually do it.

_

"Meredith!" Derek exclaims at his girlfriend, then he wiggles her a little so she will wake up and hopefully explain herself to him.

"Wha- why is there a horrible drawing all over the wall!? Derek what did you do!? We're you trying to map out a surgery on our bedroom again!?" Meredith admonishes Derek.

"We have another problem!" Derek insists to his girlfriend, not letting Meredith switch out the topic and distract him from his own mistakes.

"You know that you missed the forebrain, right?" Meredith points to the part of the picture where Derek was about to have inserted that anatomy before he has been startled awake by Meredith's LGBT admission.

"I was getting there before you broke up with me," Derek says with a bit of an eye roll. "You just professed your love to my ex-wife, and asked her to marry you, all in three or four breaths," Derek says bitterly.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was supposed to tell you last night but I must have fallen asleep before I did, and I must have been down for a while if you had the chance to doodle the entire aneurysm," Meredith shrugs sympathetically.

"So you really do want me only instead of my ex-wife?!" Derek exclaims with a shout. He hadn't expected Meredith to all just admit it.

"Sorry, I was supposed to tell you she called. Addie says hello to you, by the way," Meredith says sheepishly.

"Addison is gay?" Derek quirks an eyebrow up, surprised at not having known this in their 11 years of marriage and more than that of just dating.

"Hopefully gay or bisexual or pansexual like I am," Meredith says dreamily. "Any option works for me out of those as long as Addison can love me back the way I love her," Meredith concludes.

"What did she say when she called you?" Derek asks quizzically, surprised that his girlfriend even had his ex-wife's number.

"She said 'Mer, I'm coming out, and I'm coming over from LA, and I hope to see you as soon as I can because I miss you. And just a hello to Derek,' that's it," Meredith parrots back to her now ex-boyfriend.

"She always did seem to stare at you. And you stared at her. I thought it was all about me, but as it turns out, it was all about you two all along..." Derek sighs as he concedes to Meredith.

"I guess I did break up with you in my sleep after all," Meredith muses apologetically.

"I guess you did. And for what it's worth, it seemed all too easy for you... Meredith," Derek says with his sad eyes now.

"If Addison agrees to marry me, we'll still invite you to the wedding, you know," Meredith offers with a sympathetic shrug.

"I'll get her on the phone for you. I should say goodbye to my ex-wife as I give her my blessing to date my now ex-girlfriend," Derek puts down the sharpies and picks up his phone.

_

"Hey! Put the caps on those things. If you keep smelling them you'll get yourself high!" Meredith points at the uncapped markers that lay discarded at Derek's feet.

"Sorry. At least if I was high I could pretend I was delirious for the whole things," Derek mutters as he caps all the markers again while he hears a ring on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Addison," Derek begins. "My ex-girlfriend Meredith wants to talk to you on the phone, now. She's a good one. Just, don't hurt her, Addison. Just don't hurt her again," Derek concludes before he passes the phone over.

"I did it. I left Derek. Now I'm all yours, if you want me, Addie," Meredith says proudly, her voice lighting up when she hears Addison's over the phone.

Derek listens as Meredith continues talking to her... New girlfriend? As he studies his aneurysm drawing again.

"Yeah, a summer wedding sounds good," Meredith agrees. "I said to Derek we would invite him as we talked about. He can bring a date if he wants, right?" Meredith asks cheerfully.

Derek turns an eyebrow up at the fact that both his ex-girlfriend and ex-wife cared enough about him and his future that they'd optimistically plan for him to move on with someone else by the start of the summer.

"Alright, see you soon, Addie. And can we move in, together, soon? This house is getting completely covered with sharpie surgical drawings and it's making me sleep talk even more than I used to," Meredith giggles, and Addison's giggles are loud enough to hear even over the phone.

Derek sighs as he knows this is the end of his and Meredith's relationship, but as Meredith puts down the phone, she still smiles up at him.

_

"We can still all be friends if you want. And I'll help you with your surgical plan because I'm awake now before I go to sleep in the guest room," Meredith offers, jumping down from the bed as she sits next to Derek and picks up the pink sharpie.

"Okay, we can be friends. We can all just be friends. If you want, I think I could use a friend, seeing as I just got dumped by my girlfriend," Derek says quietly.

Meredith, trust to her word, helps Derek with his drawing on now only his wall, with the sharpies.

But only after drawing a huge heart with the pink one a little to the left of it, and writing inside of it 'Meredith loves Addison, and Addison loves Meredith back, and they will be together forever and ever and ever,' with the bright pink sharpie.

"Oh, and we're having a real wedding. Not just a post-it one," Meredith adds, as Derek draws in the forebrain in yellow and jumps at Meredith's sudden proclamation enough to scribble a bit into the margins.

Derek smiles softly up at Meredith and realizes that since he still loves her and he still loves Addison and he wants them to be happy, even if that's with each other...

He picks up the blue sharpie again and writes underneath Meredith's heart drawing:

"Congratulations on your engagement, Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey, from your mutual ex-husband, but not your ex-friend, because I still want you both to be a part of my life, and just to be happy, Derek Shepherd, aka, Mr. McDreamy."

It was the greatest engagement gift that Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey could have ever received.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author’s Note 2:_

Thanks for reading this short ficlet.

It turned out nicer than I originally planned for.

Turns out I am such a sucker for the sharpie drawing of Isaac’s tumor in Canon.

This is a one-shot, but I’ve left it open for more.

Let me know what you liked about it.

Let me know if there’s something specific you’d like more of.

Meanwhile, the latest thing I’m writing is [**Love The Way You Lie**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460222/chapters/59030281) which is a darker eventual MerAdd fanfiction about Addison escaping an abusive relationship with Derek. As well as [**Prom**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438112/chapters/58965151) a second-person Meredith’s perspective about her crush on Addison, and [**Bubble**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426472/chapters/58932361) a modern AU about Meredith and Addison in self-isolation with each other for 28 days.

Feel free to check any/all of those out later, and I hope to chat with you super soon in the reviews!

Yours, truly,

####  **_[bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly) _ **

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS!


End file.
